


Dreaming

by isola13



Category: The Poppy War - R. F. Kuang
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Book 2: The Dragon Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isola13/pseuds/isola13
Summary: The dragon republic spoilers.Rinezha hug scene from Nezha's POV
Relationships: Fang Runin/Yin Nezha
Kudos: 28





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my coping mechanism for trauma rfk caused me.

When Nezha first heard that she was back, he thought he was dreaming again.

That happened before, more than once. They were back in Boyang, and the wind was sweeping her off board while she screamed. They were back in Sinegard and she was glaring at him, and in dreams he forgot they weren’t friends back then. He would laugh and reach for her, only for Rin to turn and walk away. Worst, like this very moment, Nezha would dream Rin had survived and come back. But when he saw her, she always slipped away back into the depths of water. She was always screaming at him in those moments.

Rin’s presence wasn’t hard to spot as the crowd gathered around the harbor to have a glimpse of the Speerly. He saw Venka first, holding her arm, talking, and Kitay was there too, he was standing, so that must mean they were okay, no serious injury, no imminent death, they were really back―

“Hello.”

Nezha needed to hold her to make sure the waters won’t take her away this time, but even though he could feel his arms twitching by his sides, he didn’t raise them. Images of Rin flinching away from a sudden touch or a grab flashed through his mind and he wasn’t sure if she would appreciate it.

But he had to check. “Can I?”

Amazingly, astonishingly, she raised her arms. Nezha didn’t hesitate before pulling her toward him, certain that she’ll go away, that this was another mad dream and fate was cruel enough to give her to him every night till he died.

Rin didn’t vanish. She was more solid than any dream can conjure up, and he was foolish to think she wasn’t stubborn enough to show up in the harbor, alive and well and  _ here _ . Nezha held her tighter.

“I can’t believe it,” he murmured, still dazed. He could feel Rin’s tears wetting her cheeks and his uniform and it was real. “We thought for sure…”

Rin’s voice was muffled and thick with emotion, but he heard her. “I know.”

Nezha felt a sickening selfish relief of Rin’s return. He could explain. He had time. He now had the opportunity. He didn’t have to live his life wondering what would’ve been different if he’d told her what really happened to him with the dragon. 

Maybe he could put things right between them.


End file.
